


Taken by Surprise

by Jodie_Alexandra



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie_Alexandra/pseuds/Jodie_Alexandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caius, Noel and Yeul have been friends since they were kids. But can one kiss change all that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiymi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shiymi).



> This was a request from my youtube friend Shiymi (hope I've spelt that right). This work is dedicated to her =) I hope you like it hun!

Noel hated the fact that Caius was the most popular boy in the Academy. He was two years older than him and a pretty boy at that. But they were childhood friends; he, Caius and Yeul were always together. 

He watched as his female classmates crowded round him trying to get his number. It was sickening. He turned and faced the front of the class waiting for Professor Estheim to arrive. Noticing the sour look on his face, Yeul stopped by his desk.

“You shouldn’t be so sour,” she said giggling. She could tell how Caius’ popularity irritated him. Caius was the cool kind, but he had a devilish side that only the three of them knew. In front of others, Caius was tolerable to his fans, being polite and smiling them fake happiness. But to Yeul and Noel, he was cunning and always cracking jokes. He was also very protective over his childhood friends and had the tendency of getting obsessional over things he was passionate about.

“I’m not sour,” Noel replied defiantly. The girl smiled at him before taking her seat a couple of rows down. Professor Hope Estheim arrived at that time, making Caius’ fan girls disperse allowing him to reach his seat behind Noel.

“Jealous, Noel?” Caius chimed behind him. The brown haired youth sent his senior a dirty look before turning his attention to the front. They were learning about the history of the fal’cie and l’cie that Noel could feel his brain switching off and his eyelids begin to close. A sharp tap on the head jolts him awake.

He turns around and glares evilly at the purple-haired boy, who smirks smugly in response. He’s holding some rolled up paper and playfully bounces it on his shoulder. Un-impressed Noel goes back to his work. 

Time seemed to have stopped as the class dragged on for what seemed like a lifetime. Noel had given up on staying awake; his head resting in his hand as he closed his eyes and dreamed of his fighting sessions. Professor Estheim walked quietly to the unsuspecting student and slapped the wooden ruler he was holding on the desk causing the boy to jerk up. His classmates laughed as Noel turned beetroot.

“As you enjoy sleeping through my lessons, you will remain behind after school to learn from textbook,” the white haired young man told the youth. It pissed Noel off but he had no choice. The shuffling of chairs filled the room as his fellow classmates left. Sulking at his desk, he got the book he was to read and began from the very beginning. Again. Caius remained in his seat and watched his friend. 

“Caius, you do not need to remain.” Hearing this Noel turned round to find his friend grinning.

“I’m going back to Noel’s today as my parents are out of town,” he replied coolly. This was the first Noel had heard of it, but he was used to Caius inviting himself over. Caius continued to grin at Noel but smiled sweetly to his teacher. Noel grinned back. He wasn’t going to be alone.

An hour passed as the two read from their respective books. Noel kept fidgeting, scratching his head as he came across something he didn’t understand. Caius was used to the tell tales of his friend’s struggles. Placing his book down he went and sat at the desk in front of Noel and turned the chair so it faced Noel rather than away from him. 

“What are you stuck on?” Caius asked calmly.

“Nothing,” Noel replied stubbornly. Caius raised an eyebrow to make it known to the young blockhead that he didn’t believe him. Noel ignored him. Peering at the book he was  
reading, Caius could make out the drawings of the cie’th that attacked Bodum several hundred years ago. 

“You know you could ask for help now and then instead of being stubborn.”

“I’m not stuck!”

Caius looked at Noel. His brown hair covered his eyes as he bent over the book trying to study, his blue eyes statically looking over the pages. Noel was getting annoyed by his friend’s interference. He didn’t need to be there, and he knew that he could’ve walked to his house and went in without Noel being there. He practically lived there.

It was no use. None of the words on the page were sinking in and they had been there for two hours already. Noel sighed.  
“C’mon,” he said shutting the book and placing it in his bag. Within a few minutes they were leaving the school and making their way back to Noel’s house at the edge of the town. 

They walked in silence. It was a long walk and they rarely had anything to talk about anymore. It was awkward. Noel had been feeling that the distance between the two friends was growing for a long time whilst Caius was being hounded by girls. He sighed.

“You sigh a lot,” Caius said.

“I do not.”

“And you deny things a lot too.”

“I do not!” Noel was getting irritated. He didn’t need his friend to point out the obvious. Caius looked at him, his face void of emotion. Noel ignored him. But when the silence grew too great for him to handle, Noel finally snapped. “What?”

“You don’t talk to me anymore,” Caius answered. Noel stopped in his tracks and looked at Caius. It was true. They didn’t talk as much but they were living in two different worlds. It didn’t stop Noel from feeling guilty though. Afterall, it was he who made the gap between them in the first place, all because he hated the girls fawning over his best friend. He sighed as he continued walking.

“You don’t have time for me anymore. Now that you have your fan girls following you everywhere,” Noel stated. He dared not look at the tall boy. He wanted it always to be him, Caius and Yeul.

“You know I don’t have any control over those girls,” Caius responded, a little irritation entered his tone. Noel knew this but he still couldn’t help it. Caius glanced at him from the side. “Are you jealous of those girls?”

“No,” Noel denied immediately. It was Caius’ turn to sigh.

“Then why do you make such a fuss about those girls? You know they don’t mean anything to me.”

They were getting closer to Noel’s house and he picked up the pace to get away from the question and from Caius. He didn’t want his friend baring his soul too soon. He wasn’t ready to tell him.

Of course it was no use. Noel didn’t have any parents and Caius would just let himself in and bug him until he spilled. Caius kept pace with Noel. It only took one step for Caius to match Noel’s two. They reached the door and Noel sighed once again. 

Turning to his best friend, he wore a face filled with guilt and sadness. “I don’t think we’re in the same world any more.”

“What do you mean?” Caius’ face was calm. He was close to Noel and he could see that something else was bugging him. Noel looked away.

“We’re in two different worlds. You’re the popular kid who everyone adores and I’m just me.” Noel looked away, which made Caius draw closer to him. When he felt his friend’s presence he turned back to him. “I just wanted it to be me, you and Yeul always.” 

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Noel could tell that Caius was pondering on his words, as if trying to find the right words to ease his friend’s insecurity. When Caius finally decided, he took Noel’s face in both his hands and clashed his lips onto the younger boy’s.

Shock was one of the emotions Noel was feeling. Confusion was another. Caius’ purple hair fell over their faces hiding them from onlookers. His lips were warm and moist and his eyes were closed. Noel was stunned. He stopped breathing all the while they were in contact. When Caius finally released him, only then could he breathe. His eyes were wide as he looked at his friend who was completely calm and composed.

What the hell just happened? Why did Caius just bend down and kiss him? He didn’t know what was going on. His heart was racing. 

“Go home,” Noel whispered. His face finally flushed red from embarrassment. Caius looked at Noel with no emotions giving him away before he turned and walked away.

Noel remained still at his doorstep. The clouds above roared and the heavens opened. Noel watched as the rain pelted the ground ferociously, his heart racing. He was unsure of what to do next. He didn’t understand what had occurred. But one thing he did know. 

He was not going to school tomorrow.


	2. The Confession

Noel didn’t sleep very well that night. He tossed and turned in his sheets as the memory of Caius’ lips burned on his own. He looked at the ceiling blankly, hoping sleep would come to him soon. It was no use. Sitting up, he turned his laptop on and browsed the web aimlessly. Caius never left his thoughts. The kiss they shared had aroused something within Noel that he couldn’t explain. He felt something stir down under, but he refused to acknowledge it.

“It was a spur of the moment type of thing,” he told himself for what was probably the hundredth time that night. He looked at the clock on the screen. 2:04 am. _Damn it_. 

He scrolled through the endless dribble of news feed that plagued his screen, until he saw something that made his heart stop.

22:56 Caius Ballad: I feel like something good has just begun. 

Noel couldn’t help staring at the status that Caius had posted. It was strange. He wasn’t entirely sure it was about him, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was. Noel’s heart beat faster. Why was he feeling like this? He had butterfly tingles in his stomach and his palms were sweating. Shaking his head, he slammed the lid of the laptop shut and rolled over. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight.

***

Caius was unusually quiet and distant at school. He noticed that his best friend was not present and so he concluded that he was being avoided. Yeul was worried. It wasn’t like Noel to skip school. Caius’ fan girls sensed that something was wrong with the idol as he ignored them when they approached him. A girl with orange hair in pigtails went to Yeul.

“What’s up with the Prince?”

“Oh, Vanille!” Yeul exclaimed startled at her friend’s sudden appearance. “I think he and Noel have had a fight.”

“Oh my,” Vanille said cocking her head to one side. “Must be serious if Noel doesn’t want to come to school.”

“I suppose.” Yeul was distracted. The boys had always bickered but nothing so serious. She would have to ask Caius what was going on.

The bell that signified the end of class rang and students rushed to get to the canteen for lunch. Caius didn’t hurry. He simply ignored everyone and headed for the roof where he, Yeul and Noel ate lunch. Yeul followed him. He was unusually quiet. Not his cocky self.

“Caius,” Yeul started but his glare told her he didn’t want to talk right now. She had not seen that expression since they were young. 

Light poured into the darkened corridor as they opened the door to the roof. The breeze was cool but was a welcoming change from the stuffy classroom they had only vacated from. Caius silently made his way to their usual spot. 

“OK, spill it,” Yeul demanded her eyes locked on her childhood friend. Caius glared at her again but this time she was not backing down. “Tell me Caius.”

“Tell you what?” he said with a hint of malice. Yeul flinched but did not give up.

“Tell me what happened between you and Noel.”

“Nothing happened.”

“Liar.” He looked at her, her hands now on her hips towering over his sitting form. “I’ve known you two for far too long to not notice when something’s wrong. Now spill.”

Caius rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “It’s nothing to worry about, Yeul.”

“I know you two will resolve your differences, Caius,” she said as she sat down next to him. “I just want to know if there is anything I can do to help?”

Caius looked at her guiltily. Her eyes were determined and kind. She was such a caring girl it was hard for Caius to deny her what she wanted.

“I kissed Noel,” he confessed. He closed his eyes as he waited for a lecture but all he got was silence. Peeking from under his lids he could see a mixture of feelings was slapped on her face. 

She hadn’t expected Caius to confess like he did. She thought they had argued over the fan girls again but for Caius to kiss Noel. It seemed so surreal. 

“And how did he take that?” she asked.

“How do you think?” Caius drooped his head in between his legs. “He totally freaked.”

“Of course he did. He didn’t know how you’ve felt.”

“And you did?” Caius accused looking at the girl. She smiled at him.

“I had my suspicions.” Caius wasn’t surprised. Yeul was surprisingly observant at times. He had only developed these feelings for Noel in the last two years. It was when Noel had become attracted to a girl that the jealousy to have Noel all to himself surfaced. He sighed.

“I don’t know what came over me. He was whining about those fan girls again.” he looked at Yeul hoping she didn’t mind him yapping more than usual. She nodded urging him to continue. “No matter how many times I tell him that they mean nothing to me, he takes it into his head that I’m gonna bed them all.”

Yeul giggled. “I think his reaction to the fan girls was the same as you when he was dating Serah.”

The mere mention of her name made Caius angry. The girl had stolen Noel’s heart whilst being betrothed to another and then broke his heart. He didn’t like the two of them together, but he realised that he didn’t want any girl with Noel. He wanted to have him all to himself. The blockhead just didn’t see how much Caius cared for him; the number of hints he sent.

“I should go and talk to him.” The bell signalling the end of lunch rang and he stood to leave but Yeul grabbed hold of his hand forcing him to turn to her.

“Let me talk to him,” she said. She pulled herself to stand and smiled. “Noel is a little delicate at the moment.”

He knew Yeul was right. He couldn’t see Noel until Noel figured out his feelings. Two years of unrequited love had become too much to bear as of late.

Nodding to the girl, they made their way back to class discussing what Yeul was to tell Noel. Caius wouldn’t admit it but he was glad that Yeul understood the two of them. They truly were a trio for life.

***

Noel slept the entire day away. He awoke to the sound of his doorbell and constant banging on his door. Hoping it wasn’t Caius, he begrudgingly got out of bed to let him in. He was surprised to find Yeul standing at his door, smiling at him.

“Hi Noel,” she greeted before stepping in. His front room was a mess with paper scattered everywhere, clothes scrunched up on the floor and books not put in the correct place.  
She wandered into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. 

“Hey Yeul, what are you doing here?” he asked leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen. Yeul continued making tea.

“I came to see if you were alright,” she replied matter-of-factly. “You didn’t come to school today, so I was worried that you had gotten ill or something.”

“Ah yeah, I didn’t feel too well this morning.” It wasn’t strictly a lie but he hadn’t slept the night before.

“But then Caius told me what had happened and it made more sense for you not to come to school since you’re avoiding him.”

“I am not avoiding him!” Noel denied. Yeul gave him a look that said she didn’t believe him. He sighed. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

Yeul smiled and placed a cup in his hand. It was warm and the steam from the cup warmed his face when he took a sip. “You need to talk to him.”

“How? He kissed me Yeul!”

“And how did that make you feel?” Noel was stunned into silence. Did Yeul approve of this? Did she like the thought of the two boys she grew up with, who acted like brothers to each other, were romantically involved with each other? She couldn’t.

“I don’t know,” he stammered. Yeul directed Noel into the front room so they could sit.

“Yes you do.” Noel refused to look at her, his face turning red as he recalled the previous night. He remembered how Caius’ lips tasted, how close their bodies were. “Caius has feelings for you; much stronger than a brother’s love.”

Noel couldn’t seem to digest what she had said. Since when did Caius like guys? He had always been surrounded by girls. He could have any one of them at the click of a finger.  
Why was Yeul telling him all of this?

“Talk to him, Noel,” Yeul pleaded. She couldn’t imagine a life without the two of them being around. Noel had to make a decision.

“When did this all start?” Noel asked. He was frightened. He wasn’t ready to see Caius, but he felt bad for Yeul. Was the trio really going to break? 

“Since Serah.” Noel felt his heart sink. He had wanted to forget about that time. He remembered relying on Yeul and Caius during that time. Caius majorly. 

“So, he just suddenly liked me?” Noel didn’t understand how Caius could have transitioned from seeing him as a younger brother to a prospective lover.

“I’m not sure,” Yeul admitted but she grabbed both of Noel’s hands and looked at him. “But what I do know is this.”

Noel waited for her to continue but it seemed like she was preparing to tell him the worst news he could imagine.

“He genuinely has feelings for you. And he wasn’t his usual self at school today which must mean he was worried about you.”

Noel hadn’t stopped thinking about Caius. He didn’t know what he wanted from Caius. He wished many times that he could go back and stop Caius from kissing him, but the hard truth was that he couldn’t. A decision had to be made.

After a few minute of silence, Noel stood and made his way to the door. Before leaving, he looked back to Yeul.

“Don’t worry, Yeul,” he said smiling. She smiled back at him and he left.


	3. Saving Him

Noel was standing outside Caius’ apartment, poised ready to knock. The trip over was a long one. He purposely took the long route to think out what he wanted to say. He knew he wanted to keep Caius in his life, but he didn’t know if it was to be romantic or just as friends. All he knew was that he had to talk to him. To see what he said. He took a deep breath and knocked.

The seconds felt like minutes and Noel was growing impatient. He knocked again but a little harder this time to see if that would get his friend’s attention. A few more minutes passed and Caius wasn’t opening up. Noel tried the door and it opened. Carefully stepping in, he could sense something wasn’t right.

“Caius?” he called out but no response came. He took off his shoes and begun his search. Caius was not in the front room, the kitchen or his bedroom. There was just one more place to look. Heading for the bathroom, he noticed that there was water trickling out from under the door. Panicking Noel grabbed the door and swung it open. 

“Caius!”

Caius was soaking fully clothed in the bathtub with his head fully submerged in the water. Rushing to his side, Noel dragged his unconscious friend out and laid him down on the tiles. Checking for vital signs of life, Noel began to fear the worst. 

“No, Caius!” he cried. “You need to live! You have to!”

After coming to the conclusion that Caius was not breathing, Noel phoned the ambulance and prepared himself to perform CPR. At first he was nervous, it had only been twenty-four hours since Caius and Noel had kissed and this would be the first time he would willingly kiss another male. He thought about Caius’ warm lips on his, the night before and blushed.

Get a grip, he told himself. This is a matter of life and death. Despite this he was still reluctant. Taking a deep breath, he placed his lips on Caius’ cold unconscious ones and blew air into his friend’s lungs. He did this twice before pushing on Caius’s chest hoping he would cough up the water he had swallowed.

Several attempts and nothing had changed. It was heart breaking but Noel persisted and prayed silently as he worked to save his friend. Caius had to have been under the water for some time for him to swallow so much water. Noel was crying, begging with his unconscious friend to wake up. He had to keep going. He wouldn’t give up. 

The ambulance arrived and pulled the tear-stricken boy away. Noel couldn’t believe this was happening. Tears burned his cheeks as they flowed neatly as he watched his friend battle with death. One man tried to convince Noel to leave the apartment, but he refused. He wasn’t leaving Caius. 

After several minutes, some of the attendants were suggesting giving up. Noel overheard this and slammed into the man who spoke up.

“How can you do that?!” he screamed. His anger mixed with grief was clouding his judgement and it took several of the attendants to pull the boy off. He felt weak. His world was spinning and before he could usher another word he collapsed on to his knees, his world in darkness.

***

Noel woke up in a soft bed. Its white sheet bright in the morning light, causing Noel to shade his eyes. Confused as to where he was, he decided to get up. However, lifting his upper body was difficult, it felt heavy like lead. He also had a tube installed in his arm which was connected to an IV drip. Freeing himself he wandered the corridors looking for an exit. He couldn’t feel his body and his mind was numb. He wandered aimlessly until a nurse spotted him and directed him back to his room. He tried to fight her, but she was   
remarkably stronger than he and settled him back into bed.

“Where am I?” Noel asked. The long pink-haired nurse scowled at her patient.

“You’re in hospital, Noel,” she replied. He frowned. He recognised that voice. 

“Lightning?”

“Yes?” she smiled. He remembered her. The doctors were afraid that he would have amnesia due to the seriousness of his shock.

“Lightning, where’s Caius?” Noel asked desperately. Lightning didn’t immediately respond, searching for the right words.

“Noel, Caius is…”

“NO! He can’t be dead!” Noel screamed before she could finish. “It’s not true!”

“Noel,” Lightning spoke softly placing her hand on his shoulder, pleading him to calm down. “Noel, you need to listen.”

“No! I don’t want to!” Noel cried, his hands covering his ears, tears pouring down his face. The machinery next to his bed started bleeping as it registered Noel’s heartbeat becoming erratic.

“Noel, you need to calm down!” Lightning told him but Noel couldn’t hear her. He began hyperventilating and his body shook from spasms. Grabbing her sword that she hid under her skirt, she used the hilt to hit him in the stomach causing him to fall unconscious.

Sighing, Lightning left to find Dr Katzroy. He knew it would be better for the doctor to explain to Noel what was going on.

***

Once again, Noel woke up in his hospital bed. A headache pounded at his skull like bailiffs. He sat up, too weak to move too much. He looked around the plain room uninterested. He felt empty. How long had he been sleeping for? While he moped to himself, Yeul came running in the room and latched on to him.

“Noel! You’re alright!” she cried, sobbing into his neck. He hugged her as tears threatened. She moved to take a good look at him. He looked awful. His face was tear-stained, his eyes held no light in them.

“Yeul,” he muffled as the tears silently trickled. She hugged him tightly and murmured encouraging words. When he finally calmed down, she pulled away.

“Noel, what happened?”

As much as he didn’t want to remember, Caius’ drowning body visualised in his mind and the tears trickled once more.

“I found him drowning,” he finally said. “I tried to save him, but I was too late.”

He curled up into a ball and sobbed. Yeul hadn’t seen Noel like this since they were small. She rubbed his head like she used to, to calm him down. She couldn’t imagine how Noel must have felt when he found Caius. 

“Caius isn’t dead,” she informed Noel. Noel immediately stopped sobbing and turned to her.

“What?” he exclaimed. “That’s not possible! I was there! He had no pulse, no breath! The medical attendants were going to pronounce him!”

“He survived,” she told him. She smiled at him as her words hit him. The look of relief on Noel’s face was welcoming. “After you had collapsed, he coughed up the water. The doctors said if you hadn’t been there when you were, he would’ve been found dead.”

Tears of joy replaced his sorrow. His friend was alive. He slumped back on the pillows exhausted. He couldn’t stop smiling or crying. Yeul cried with him, hugging him and telling him that everything was going to be back to normal.

“Where is he?” Noel asked suddenly.

“In a room a couple doors down. Why?” Noel got up pushing Yeul out the way in order to reach his friend. Before Yeul could protest, he was out of the door. Following him, they made their way to Caius’ room. When Noel found it, he swung the door open to be greeted by several doctors and nurses around Caius’ bed. He was sat up answering questions before he was interrupted. He looked at Noel.

“Noel,” Caius whispered. Without a moment’s hesitation, Noel ran to Caius and hugged him so tight to prove to himself that he really was alive.

“Caius, you’re alive! Thank heavens,” Noel exclaimed renewing his tears. Dr Katzroy and Nurse Lightning led the medics out of the room so the trio could have some privacy. Yeul ran over to the two boys and joined them in a group hug. They were laughing, smiling and crying. They had never been so thankful to have each other until now. Caius was the first to pull away and looked at the pair of them.

“I’m sorry for making you guys worry.” He looked down at his hands before making eye contact with each of them. He stared at Noel longer which made Noel uncomfortable. 

“Especially you, Noel. Heavens know what you must have gone through when you found me.”  
Noel rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah, well…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence. The air grew tense as the unspoken topic became more evident. Yeul sensing it smiled.

“Well, I only came to see if you guys were okay,” she said making her way to the door. Noel seeing what she was doing was about to stop her but he was stopped by Caius. Looking at Caius stare at him, Noel knew he could not escape the conversation that needed to happen. Satisfied Yeul said her goodbyes and left.

Noel all of a sudden became claustrophobic. All of the walls were pushing him towards Caius whose gaze never once left Noel’s. Gulping loudly and wringing his hands, Noel became painfully aware of how nervous he was. Caius saw this and sighed.

“We need to talk, Noel.”

“I know,” Noel replied as he nervously sat on the edge of the bed. It took all his might to stop himself from sitting at the other end of the bed, as far away from Caius as possible. 

The boys locked eye contact, their breaths syncing. Noel waited for Caius to start. He knew he should hear his friend out before –

“I love you, Noel.”


	4. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been very long awaited, and I apologise for the long wait. Life has happened so yeah. But finally got the 4th chapter out. Hope you guys like it.

Caius stared at his friend, his face serious waiting for Noel to get over his words. Noel was staring at Caius dumbfounded.

_I love you, Noel._

Those four words resounded in Noel’s head as he tried to digest Caius’ confession. As the two stared at each other, Noel had to gasp for air as he had unconsciously held his breath. He had never imagined this would happen. Caius was his childhood friend, an elder brother to him, but that was all going to change. When he snapped out of his trance, Noel didn’t know where to look.

Hanging his head, he sat on Caius’ bed and tried to focus on the floor. So much had happened within a short period of time, Noel wasn’t sure where he should start. It was a delicate time.

He hadn’t realised how Caius felt. Caius prepared himself for the rejection.

“How –“ Noel croaked but unable to finish. He gulped some saliva down his throat to ease the dryness but he was nervous. He was afraid. “How long have you felt this way?”

It was hard for Noel to look at Caius, but he forced himself to do it. No matter what, Caius was still his friend. He had to look at him to know that this was not one of his sick jokes. Caius looked back at him, his eyes steady and unnerving. He licked his dry lips, which made Noel blush, before speaking.

“For some time,” was his reply. They did not take their eyes off of each other.

“You mean since I met Serah.” Caius’ eyes darkened as his anger for Noel’s former girlfriend flared. Noel didn’t back down. He knew it was true. “Is that why you got in between me and her?”

Caius bowed his head. “Yes.”

Noel stunned by his admittance didn’t know what to say. Serah was the love of his life, but his best friend revealed her devious games and Noel lost his heart. He should be feeling angry at Caius for getting in between him and Serah, but a part of him was glad that he had done. When their relationship was coming to an end, it was Caius who picked up the pieces. Caius who had to listen to Noel’s regret for letting Serah go. Caius crept closer to his friend, who had become depressed from the bad memories of his former love.

“I’m sorry, Noel.” Noel looked up to find Caius in front of him. The closeness between the two boys made Noel’s heart race, his breath hitch.

“I was jealous of her. Every time she clung to you, it filled me with anger that I detested anyone who clung to you.” He sighed. “I knew she was cheating on you and I just couldn’t bear to see you get hurt. But I’ve done just that. Twice now.”

“Twice?”

“I showed you that Serah was using you, cheating and lying to you. And now I’ve hurt our friendship.” Caius placed his head in his hands in remorse. “All because of my selfish desires.”

Noel wasn’t used to this self-pitying, apologetic Caius that was sat before him. His usual playful self was nowhere to be seen as he cradled his head. Noel reached out and petted his head.

“You haven’t hurt our friendship,” Noel said hoping it would cheer Caius up. Although he stopped rocking, he didn’t lift his head. “If it had, do you think I’d be here trying to sort this out?”

Caius looked at his friend and smiled. Noel smiled back at him, happy that Caius was smiling again. A mischievous glint appeared in Caius’ eyes as he reached up and pecked Noel on the lips. Noel taken by surprise shot back and began shouting at his friend. Caius burst out with laughter. A confused Noel sat at the end of the bed.

“Sorry Noel,” Caius apologised. “But your reactions make me laugh.”

Noel blushed and faced away from his rival. “Yeah, well stop taking me by surprise.”

Caius stopped laughing but maintained his smile. He grabbed Noel’s hand.

“Noel, I know you don’t feel the same way as I do.” He looked into the brunette’s eyes. Noel gulped, his heart beating fast again. “But can you bear this?”

Noel considered Caius’ question. He didn’t want to lose Caius. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted Caius as a lover. He sighed.

“You’re so troublesome, you know that?” Noel said smiling at his friend. Caius smiled. He placed a kiss on Noel’s hand before letting it go. Noel’s eye twitched.

“Thank you, Noel.” The purple haired teen laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Knowing his tricks too well, Noel slammed a nearby pillow onto Caius’ head. Caius glared at the brunette boy but couldn’t stay angry at him.

“This doesn’t mean you can assault me whenever, wherever!” Noel threatened. “I will not stand for any funny business!”

Caius smirked but before he could retort Noel left his hospital room. Smiling into his pillow, Caius dreamed a wonderful dream.

***

Noel and Caius were released from hospital several days later. Caius was on suicide watch which resulted in him attending counselling sessions with his doctor to make sure that he would not attempt it again.

Caius wasn’t worried about it and often said he wouldn’t attend. Noel would shout and tell him he had to go as punishment for being reckless. The pair were back to their usual selves, constantly together. That was how everyone else saw it, but the truth was there was a lot of tension between the two.

Since Caius kissed and consequently confessed to Noel, Noel has not been able to take light of anything that Caius said. He no longer knew how to react to his friend and his strange ways. Caius came to pick him up in the morning to walk to school and walked him home afterwards. He felt that everywhere he went, Caius was there. It was getting annoying. One day as Caius leaves from dropping Noel home, Noel couldn’t keep quiet.

“Why are you doing this?” Caius obviously confused stayed silent, but cocked his head. “Why do you walk me to and from school? Every. Single. Day!”

“Because I thought that if I was always there, it would be easier for you to accept my love,” he replied egotistically. This pissed Noel off.

“What makes you think I want to fall in love with you?” Noel spat. Caius pulled a saddened face that made Noel instantly regret his words. Caius smirked.

“Because I know you want to be with me,” he arrogantly stated. Noel was growing hot with anger.

“Well I don’t! So stop harassing me.” He turned to let himself in when he was caught unexpectedly from behind.

“Do you really mean that?” Noel looked over his shoulder. Caius' body was pressed into the junior's back with his hands on the door, trapping Noel in place. He couldn't look at Caius for long. He knew that those purple velvet eyes would suck him into submission and he could not bear it. Struggling to find his words, Noel bent his head against the door to stare at the floor. It would've been easier if it wasn't Caius. If it was someone else who loved Noel, he would've been able to cope with it, but with Caius, he was afraid. Afraid of what might happen; afraid of hurting his friend; afraid of his feelings.

Did he love Caius? He loved him as a friend, a brother, but the thought of him as a lover made him quiver slightly as he recognised the uncertainty in his being. Noel's silence was longer than anticipated. Caius accepted it and freed Noel from the temporary prison to sulk away, back home. Noel watched as Caius' tall, slender form walked away from him. His heart ached and he felt something stir. Was it disappointment? He didn't feel relieved, just empty.


	5. Study Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after several days I am finally happy with this chapter. It's a lot longer than the others but I hope you like it!

Noel took a few deep breaths before knocking on the grey door. He shuddered as he remembered the last time he had been there; Caius' body fully submerged in water, a dead pulse. A shiver ran down his spine. He inwardly prayed to the Goddess that he would open the door himself this time.

He knocked once, twice. He paced outside the door his fists clenched, his heart racing. What was he going to do if Caius didn't open? He sighed in relief when the handle was pulled down and the door swung inwardly to reveal a bed-head Caius. Caius had been caught off guard as he looked at Noel, his face was smoother than usual and he had gel in his hair, but he quickly reclaimed his demeanour as he scratched his purple head before stepping aside to let Noel in.

It had been weeks since Noel and Caius had been hospitalised; their relationship was like a pirate ship in an amusement park, constantly rocking. Noel spent most of his time trying to avoid Caius but he couldn't quite stop seeking the purple haired male with his eyes. Every class they took, he would always seek his tall friend. He had taken more notice of Caius' facial expressions when he was around others. The way he smiled at his fan girls and the way he concentrated whilst studying. Caius had kept his distance since Noel's outburst, which made Noel feel uneasy.

The junior's heart would squeeze when Caius was smiling at someone else, instead of smiling at him. He wasn't jealous, he just didn't think his classmates deserved Caius' radiant smile. Yeul was constantly watching the boys react to each other in the most strangest of ways. It was then she had thought of a devious plan.

“Noel! Caius!” she called to the two boys as they prepared to leave class. She hurried over to them.

“Can we study together this Saturday? Please?” The boys look at each other briefly, but Caius breaks contact first. He turns his attention to the very suspicious Yeul, but she just smiles as sweetly as she possibly could. “I need help with Math and I know you guys are great at Math. Pretty please?”

Noel sighed. Yeul knew how to manipulate them into helping her, being the youngest out of the three of them. Caius smiled at Yeul. “Sure, whose place?”

Yeul considered for a moment before pretending to have a great idea. “How about your place, Caius?”

“Wai --” Noel began to protest but the look Yeul sent him meant that he would be attending whether he liked it or not. Bowing in defeat, Noel muttered his agreement. He didn't want to go to Caius' house, but if Yeul was going to be there then it would be okay.

That's what he had thought, but as he entered Caius' house he could feel that something wasn't right.

“Where's Yeul?” Noel asked walking into the front room. He sat at the coffee table that was situated in the middle of the room and let his bag fall from his shoulder to the floor. Caius scratched his head some more.

“Yeul rang earlier. Said she couldn't make it cause she wasn't feeling well. Or something like that,” Caius mumbled trying not to look at the brunette. Noel gulped a little too loudly.

“Oh, okay.” He sat down and pulled an exercise book from his bag.

“You know, you don't have to be here if you don't want to be.” This cut through Noel like a knife through butter. The young man looked up at his friend with dangerous eyes.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Noel ignored Caius' cold glares and concentrated on his homework.

“I mean, if it's too uncomfortable being around me, then you can go home.”

“Who said it was uncomfortable?” Noel glared at his senior and Caius looked taken aback. “Does me being here trouble you?”

Caius glared daggers at the young man before sitting down next to him, still staring. Noel was almost about to break when Caius looked at him directly with eyes that Noel couldn't turn away from.

“You know, I've been trying my hardest but if your _willing_ to be here then I don't think I have anything to worry about.”

“Worry abou --” Noel was about to ask when Caius stopped his lips with a bittersweet kiss. Noel froze in place but did not break away from his friend. When Caius pulled away, Noel breathed in relief. “What do you mean you've been trying your hardest?”

Caius sighed heavily as he placed a hand on his temple to stop the beginnings of a headache. He should've known his friend was a tad bit dense. Before starting to explain himself, Caius looked over Noel with hungry eyes hoping his expression would be enough for Noel to understand. Unfortunately, Noel wasn't the smartest of people.

“I've been keeping my distance from you for a while now.” Noel looked guiltily at the floor. He had suspected this. Caius waited for Noel to say something but when it became obvious he had nothing to reply with, Caius got up to retrieve his books from his room. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Noel shook his head but couldn't bring himself to look at Caius. A strange sensation had filled his stomach. He felt that he was going to be sick, but he focused back on his homework trying his best to avert all thoughts of Caius from his mind.

The devil walked back in with a hot cocoa before sitting down, plonking his books next to Noel's. The silence in the room was thick and Noel didn't know what to say to Caius. They soon fell into a regular pattern of scribbling in their books and conversing about the different problems they were tackling. Caius being the smarter one, helped Noel with most of his homework.

“You know, we haven't been like this in a long time,” Noel commented as he finished a particularly difficult puzzle. Caius looked at Noel with amused eyes. The brunette could pretend that it was like the old days, when they always stayed at each others house doing their homework, but Caius knew it was different. His mouth spiked on one side revealing a small smile.

“You know, homework would be more fun if we had rewards,” Caius announced.

“That's a great idea, Caius!” Noel exclaimed, jumping slightly at the prospects of rewards. Caius smiled deviously.

_This dense brat,_ Caius thought. Caius smiled beaming innocent smile at Noel before getting up to get the 'rewards'.

Noel grew suspicious. Caius only gave that smile when he had something up his sleeve, but he couldn't bring himself to argue. He had been avoiding Caius for weeks while Caius had been putting a distance between them, the study session proved to Noel that he did care for Caius and did not want to lose him.

Caius returned shortly with some melted chocolate and strawberries. Noel almost died when he saw the red fruit. It was his favourite fruit and he suspected that Caius bought them specially for him.

“Okay, we're gonna play a game. A memorising game,” Caius announced as he placed the goodies in the middle of the table. Noel went for a strawberry but Caius smacked his hand away with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Not yet, pig.”

“I am not a pig!” Noel shouted embarrassed at being scolded like a child. Caius ignored him but had grabbed Noel's exercise book and began reading it.

“Okay, here's the rules. I will read out the question and you will answer. For every question you get right, you can have a strawberry with chocolate as reward.”

“Awesome!” Noel shot his fist into the air with excitement.

“There is one catch.” Noel opened his eyes and saw the serious look on Caius' face. “You will be blindfolded and your hands bound behind your back.”

“What!” Noel couldn't believe it. He was turning this fun game into one of his sick dreams.

“Think of it as this way. If you can see, you could easily look over the top of the book and see the answer. I know you're sneaky like that. And the binding is to stop you swiping the strawberries while I'm reading.” Caius was serious but Noel knew he would try both those to get a strawberry.

_He knows me too well,_ Noel thought sadly. He took a deep breath and sighed it outwardly to let Caius know that he gave in. “I don't want to be blindfolded, can I get away with closing my eyes?”

“Do you promise not to open them until I say?” Caius said, one brow raised.

“Yes.” Noel looked at Caius with determination but with a playful glint. Caius was caught off-guard for a split second before concluding that the junior was daring him to do his worse.

“Fine.” Caius moved closer to Noel with a tie in his hand. Noel was surprised to see that he already had his school tie, but this was Caius. If he had something planned, he always came prepared. Caius made no time of tying Noel's hands together, the younger testing his binds knew he would not be getting out of these anytime soon.

“Okay.” Caius sat back in his spot and took the book into his hands before perusing it for a question to quiz Noel with. After a few moments, Caius realised that Noel was watching him and this annoyed him. “You're supposed to have your eyes closed.”

“Oh, right,” Noel answered closing his blue eyes. Caius' eyes lingered on Noel's peaceful one. His brown messy hair rested on his right brow making it harder for Caius not to grab the unsuspecting boy and kiss him there. But he had to control his desires, he needed Noel to come to him.

“Okay, here we go.” Noel braced himself. “What fiend dominates the Steppe with its long legs?”

“Uhm, the long gui?” Noel replied unsure. He bit his lip which made Caius' insides somersault.

“Correct.” Noel smiled as he got a question right. He waited eagerly for his reward. Caius picked up a strawberry and twirled it in the melted chocolate before placing it just before Noel's lips. “Open wide.”

Noel opened his mouth and tasted the sweet reward. He blushed as he tasted a little of Caius' finger as he ravaged the strawberry. Caius pulled a brow up as he noticed that Noel had unwittingly licked his finger of chocolate.

“Ah, sorry,” Noel stammered. He opened his eyes to find Caius looking at him with a mixture of anger and lust. Noel's heart raced as he realised how dangerous it was to continue this game of Caius'. He tried the bonds to see if he could free himself, but to no avail. Caius sighed and went back to the book, no longer caring that Noel kept watching him.

“Next question, how do you get around in Academia?”

“Uhm, you walk onto this blue thing and it moves taking you to the side you want to go.”

“It's called an escalator.” Caius looked bored. He wanted to ravish Noel there, but he knew he couldn't.

“Oh, right.” Noel was feeling stupid. He wanted to leave. Things were becoming awkward between him and Caius and he knew why. “Hey Caius, you think you can release me now?”

“Not yet.” Caius flipped the page and scanned for the next question.

Noel refused to close his eyes, so he watched as Caius' face inched closer to the book. He was beginning to get uncomfortable sitting on his knees, so he tried to squirm his way into a more comfortable position but he felt a strain in his pants that made it harder to move.

“Will you stop fidgeting?” Caius said annoyed. There was no decent question for Noel to be quizzed on; he'd get all of them right without even trying. When he looked at the boy in question, he could see his cheeks were flushed red and he was constantly looking down in between his legs. Caius followed Noel's gaze and caught a glimpse of Noel's hard on but didn't feel the need to let Noel know he knew. He had other plans.

“Noel, I have a confession to make.” Noel eyed the purple haired, purple eyed man with suspicion. Caius did his best to look innocent but he didn't think it would fool Noel. “I'm pretty bad at biology and I could use your help in studying for it.”

Noel looked incredulous at Caius, there was actually something the school's genius couldn't do?

“But you're the smartest guy in school?! How can you be bad at something so tedious as biology?”

Caius blushed embarrassed as he admitted his shortcomings. “I actually look over your shoulder in biology. I'm really not that good at it.”

“Ha! Well I suppose that even the school's genius has a subject he just can't handle!” Noel boasted. He smirked as he tasted victory over his childhood rival. Finally, there was something he could do that Caius couldn't.

_Cocky brat._

“I wouldn't gloat if I were you, you cocky shit,” Caius growled. Noel snapped to his senses just as Caius leaned over on his knees. Caius' eyes were dangerous that it had Noel sweating before he spoke with that velvet voice of his. “I intend to use you as my 'study prop'”.

“Wha --” Noel was quietened by Caius' lips pressing gently onto his own. They were soft and moist, Caius hasd licked his lips hungrily before kissing the little brunette. Noel couldn't help closing his eyes as Caius balanced himself on one hand, the other clasping his cheek to keep them interlocked.

Caius' tongue lightly licked Noel's lips, asking permission to enter and explore. Without thinking, Noel opened his mouth to let Caius in. It was the first time Noel had let Caius into his mouth, without fighting. They're mouths felt like they were on fire, constantly having to withdraw from each other for quick breaths before carrying on as if they could not get enough of each other. Noel fought Caius' tongue for dominance but he quickly lost that fight as Caius' tongue took the lead in exploring every inch of Noel's mouth. Noel let out a small whimper as Caius pulled away from him.

Caius wanted to see if Noel was enjoying this as much as he was. The young brunette's face was flushed whilst his eyes were glistening from want. The older boy smirked before placing kisses on his prey's cheeks before returning to his mouth. He could hear Noel twist his wrists in an attempt to break free from his bonds, this delighted the purple haired boy.

Slowly, he pushed his weight further onto Noel forcing the uke to lie on his back. When Noel was down, Caius moved himself so he was on top of his friend, both of his hands on either side of Noel's head, one of his legs in between Noel's.

“Caius,” Noel whispered seductively. Clearly the younger boy didn't realise how much he was turning on his senior.

Caius moved close to his neck and could see the main artery from Noel's heart was bulging out the side. He lightly licked and kissed it, causing Noel to arch his back into Caius. Unwittingly, Noel had pressed his hard on into Caius. Caius wasn't sure how much long he could hang on for.

“Caius, my hands. They hurt!” Noel panted from underneath. Caius turned Noel onto his side so he could untie him. He mentally praised Noel for not complaining about the binds, he had had them on for well over an hour.

Noel wrung his wrists as the blood flowed back into his hands. Before he could speak, Caius was back onto his lips ravaging and sucking at his lower lip. He was slowly pushing the uke back onto the floor, but when Noel realised what Caius was trying to do he put his hands on Caius' shoulders and forced him to look at him.

“Caius.” Noel didn't look away from Caius' purple starlets, they were beautiful but he needed to know the boundaries. “Caius.”

He couldn't think. His brain was a mess, he needed to stop but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He looked away from Caius' face and down to his neck where he saw a scar that ran from his collarbone downwards. He tried to think of the words he wanted to say but before he was able to say them his phone rang. Quickly fiddling into his pocket, he took out the device and answered.

“Hello? Oh, hey Yeul. How are you feeling?” Caius' shoulders slumped as he pulled himself off of Noel so he could sit up properly to speak to their childhood friend.

_Could've waited longer, Yeul,_ Caius cursed inwardly. He had suspected that they're sweet lovely friend was the one responsible for this to even happen but now she was threatening to destroy it.

“Oh, I see. Yeah sure that's no problem.” Caius stared at Noel while he was on the phone. The brunette couldn't focus properly whilst his friend stared so he decided to turn away from him.

“I'm still at Caius'. No, no it's no trouble.”

_It bloody well is._

“Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye.” Noel took a little longer to put his phone away. He was trying to avoid Caius' gaze but he couldn't avoid it for long. “Yeul needs me to go over to hers. Her dad needed my help for something.”

“It can't be helped,” Caius sighed. Noel prepared to get up before Caius dragged him back down to give him a sensual kiss. “Do not think I'll let you slip from me so easily next time.”

“Huh? There's a next time?” Caius smacked Noel around the head but when the brunette looked up, he saw a smile that did not reach the purple eyes he adored.

 


End file.
